


Government Shutdown (Storybrooke Style)

by lunarknightz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Storybrooke government is in crisis...help is on the way....all the way from Pawnee, Indiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Shutdown (Storybrooke Style)

“This place is _literally_ the nicest place I’ve ever been! This should be a fun assignment, shouldn’t it Ben?” Chris Trager said with enthusiasm, as he entered the Mayor’s Office at Storybrooke City Hall.

“I seriously can’t believe that I agreed to help you out with this when I should be on my honeymoon.” Ben frowned. “You’re lucky that Leslie is in love with the waffles at _Granny’s_.”

“We should all do our best to help with the cleanup after the superstorm.” Chris said cheerfully. “Everyone should do their civic American duty!”

Ben bit his tongue. This visit to Storybrooke was just a way to get some extra money in the bank until he could start his own political consulting firm, based in Pawnee. It hadn’t actually been hit by Hurricane Sandy- unlike many cities on the East coast of the US. But if Chris didn’t realize that, Ben realized that it was probably best not to tell him.

Emma stared open mouthed at the overly enthusiastic Chris. “You have got to be kidding me. Nobody is that perky without some kind of herbal stimulants.” 

“Actually,” Chris smiled, “I take several vitamins and herbs each day to keep my body functioning like a high octane machine. I think that the same regimen can be very helpful for anyone who is interested in increasing their lifespan and life quality!”

“He’s seriously not on drugs?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah.”

“And he’s not crazy?”

Ben shrugged. “His mother had him tested.” 

“Chris Trager.” Chris stuck out his hand and shook Emma’s hand. “And you are?”

“Uh…Emma Swan.”

“Emma Swan. Enchanting!” Chris continued to introduce himself to the others in the room- members of the newly elected City Council including Red, Charming, Snow White, Grumpy, Gepetto, the Blue Fairy, and Jiminy Cricket.

“Ben Wyatt.” Ben introduced himself to Emma. “If my notes were correct, you’re the Sheriff?”

Emma nodded.

“And the cause for our visit is that you wanted an outside source to do an audit on your budget? You’re concerned about the past Mayor overspending and bankrupting the town? We see that a lot.” He said sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Emma said with a wink, “But in most cases, is the ex-mayor actually an Evil Queen?”

“Well, in Muncie, there was this drag Queen…”

Emma grinned. “Welcome to Storybrooke. You’ve got a lot to learn.”


End file.
